theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The AntiBats
The AntiBats are a villain team and enemies of the Aquabats, dedicated to destroying them, comprised of Leader, Bass Girl, Beard Bat, Zipper-face, and Skillsawz. They first appear in the episode AntiBats! They were originally a death metal band known as Asthma, and a dubstep artist named Skillsawz, who were competing in a Battle of the Bands that the Aquabats were judging. However, Ricky Fitness rigged the votes so a mediocre folk singer named Rachel Moonbug, who he had a crush on, would win. Angered by this, and swearing revenge against the Aquabats, they were approached by the evil Silver Skull, who offered them the chance to get revenge, imbuing them with a portion of his evil power to transform them into the AntiBats. Members Leader The singer for Asthma logically became the leader of the AntiBats. He constantly takes on The MC Bat Commander when the fighting breaks out. (played by Mikey Way of My Chemical Romance ) Bass Girl The bass player for Asthma, and the only female member of the AntiBats. Beard Bat The Guitarist for Asthma, who sports a large bushy hairdo and beard. In his fight against Crash McLarson, he wielded a large hammer. Zipper-face The Drummer of the group Asthma. He wears a black-hard mask even before becoming an AntiBat, does not speak, and has a habit of hitting his mask with his drumsticks as a war-cry. Skillsawz A dubstep dropping DJ who entered the battle of the bands as a solo act. Appearance The AntiBats are dressed in outfits similar to those of the Aquabats, but all black. On their heads, they wear black cowls which cover their whole heads, except for Skillsawz, who does not wear a cowl. Leader, Skillsawz and Beard Bat wear black masks similar to the Aquabats, but pointed, with Skillsawz wearing his under his glasses. Bass Girl wears black bat styled glasses, and Zipper-face has a black leather style mask covering his whole face. They also wear black leather gloves which go up to the forearm, black shirts with an A like the Aquabats wear, but upside down, black leather pants and boots, and belts with a skull symbol on them, and Beard Bat wears a black leather coat over his outfit. Abilities Silver Skull enhanced their fighting skills, enabling them to fight the Aquabats equally, as Beard Bat is able to go head to head with The MCBC in a fist fight. Skillsawz possesses a high tech glove that works like a dubstep machine and turntable, and can shock someone with volts of red energy. It is unknown if they each possess a unique superpower like the Aquabats do. Relationships The Aquabats They all posses a hatred for the Aquabats, due primarily to Ricky Fitness rigging the votes for Rachel Moonbug to win the battle of the bands. Each AntiBat seems to correspond with a member of the Aquabats, and when they fight they square off mostly with their counterpart. Silver Skull The AntiBats seem to respect and willingly obey the Silver Skull, with Leader even calling him "My Lord." As thanks for their powers, they seem to desire to carry out his bidding faithfully. But when Ricky returned to help his friends, they quickly turned tail and ran, showing that their loyalty may only be skin-deep. Trivia *Skillsawz is a parody of famous dubstep artist Skrillex *The Leader is played by the bassist of the band My Chemical Romance Gallery Tumblr_mp7tmpOqmO1rmnwy8o5_500.png Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o1_500.png Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o2_500.png Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o3_500.png Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o4_500.png Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o5_500.png Tumblr_inline_mo33go0Rgb1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o7_500.png Tumblr_mp428bHQVx1rm946fo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mp6nyftdMZ1rmnwy8o6_500.png Category:Enemies Category:The Aquabats Super Show Category:Villians Category:People